


What Was Your Wish?

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [19]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Backstory, Gen, Lumen Magi, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has the potential to become a Lumen Magi, but she needs help figuring out what to wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Your Wish?

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Claire took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "All three of you met Chantra. All of you made a wish and became Lumen Magi. Now, she wants me to make a contract with her. The problem is, I don't know what to wish for. So I thought maybe I should ask you for advice."

"What kind of advice?" asked Daphne.

"Well," said Claire. "I thought that if I knew what you all wished for, maybe I could decide what I should wish for."

"I gotcha." Daphne sat back in her chair, looking thoughtful. Next to her, Tracy sipped her drink, while Molly put down her book to listen.

"When I was little, I wanted to be a runner like my mom, but I got sick and ended up needing crutches. Mom kept telling me that I would someday walk unaided, right up until the day she died. Chantra came to me at her funeral and made me the offer. I decided I was going to make Mom proud, and wished I could walk unaided."

As soon as Daphne finished, Tracy put down her glass, taking a deep breath. "I was one of a set of triplets, though I didn't learn about it until one of them saved my life. She had already made a contract with Chantra, and urged me to do the same. I did some research, and I learned a couple of things--including that our sister was living with the doctor who delivered us.

"When we found her, the doctor thought we were trying to take her, and tried to kill us. I wasted no time in contracting right there and then, wishing for the power to protect my sisters. All three of us escaped, and he was later arrested." Tracy picked up her glass again. "Barbara contracted too, only a day later."

With that, she stood up, and went to refill her glass. Claire and Daphne looked at Molly, who had been looking at her shoes with a nervous expression.

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, it's OK." Molly sighed and closed her eyes. "When Chantra found me, I was hiding from a man who broke into my house. He was looking for something, and when my parents wouldn't tell him where it was, he killed them. Chantra stayed with me until the police arrived." She hugged herself. "I told her I didn't want to be helpless again. I wanted to be able to protect myself. So that's what I wished for."

"Did they catch the guy who did it?"

"Uh-huh."

Claire leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. "So, all I've really gotten is that I need to make my wish count."

"That's obvious," Daphne chuckled. "If you're going to spend your life fighting evil in exchange for a wish, it's got to be a good one."

"Well," said Claire. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

**Author's Note:**

> The weapons of the girls:  
> -Daphne: Dual daggers  
> -Tracy: Scalpels  
> -Molly: Yo-yo  
> -Claire (eventually): Stakes


End file.
